Immortality II: Night of the Wolf
by Ianpiersonjdavis
Summary: Wolf O'Donnell has a new girlfriend who helps him fight a bounty hunter who wants both them and Fox dead rated T for Language, blood, slight gore, etc.
1. Catherine the Wolf Girl

A female wolf walked through the halls of the hospital until she got to the surgical ward where Wolf was being held and took out a scalpel from the counter and stabbed the nurse in the back with it before stabbing it into her throat and looked through the donated organs, she looked for a while until she found a matching eye and removed Wolf's eye patch before sliding the eye into his socket and quickly began stitching all of the cuts in his face shut, making sure his new eye would stay in and began stitching the cuts on the rest of his body together before waking him up, he spotted her and bolted up "Who the hell are you!?"

She stopped him from hurting himself and whispered "Shh, you're in the hospital, I've come to help you out!"

He put his hand in front of his new eye "My eye...it's"

"Yes" she replied softly "I know how hard life has been for you these past few years and did my best to help out…My name is Catherine by the way, Catherine McKinley but everyone just calls me Cat for short…After the Aparoid invasion I thought for sure you had died, but then I heard about the Anglars and Fox attacking you,…"

Wolf slowly stood up and was overcome with an aching pain in his head and followed Cat and Wolf ran to her car Wolf opened the door on the drivers side wile Cat got in the passenger seat and tossed Wolf her keys and drove off…

_Authors Note: The reason this chapter is so short is because it was originally meant to be a prologue._


	2. Cops and Gas Explosions

As they drove in Cat's Mitsubishi sirens flashed behind them as Wolf looked through the rearview mirror he muttered "Shit! Cat, take the wheel!"

As she climbed over to the driver's seat she asked "Why?"

As he crawled into the back Wolf replied "You'll see! No matter what you see or hear just concentrate on the road okay?"

He opened the back door of the van and took out a pistol and fired two rounds at the cop car knocking out the left headlight, the cop took out his gun and fired three rounds at Wolf, blood splattered out of his right shoulder as he roared out in pain "garh!"

Cat shouted "Wolf!"

Wolf looked back at her and shouted "I'm fine! Just concentrate on the road!" before he returned his gaze to the cop car.

He aimed the gun at the car's windshield and repeatedly fired until the bullets penetrated the glass and blood could be visible from the opposite side, the car's horn sounded as it toppled to its side and rolled into a ditch before exploding.

Wolf just smirked and exclaimed victoriously "That works too!"

He shut the van's back door and got in the passenger's seat Cat glanced at the bullet wound in Wolf's shoulder and shouted "Holy shit! Are you alright!?"

Wolf flinched in pain before replying "Yeah, I'll be fine…I just got…careless, that's all."

"Well are you sure, we shouldn't go to a hospital or anything?" asked Cat with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah," replied Wolf while gesturing to his new eye with his thumb, "I've had worse!"

After a few more minutes of driving Cat glanced back over at Wolf and noticed him examining his stitches before he caught her and asked "When can I get these damn things out?"

Cat replied "When you heal…"

Wolf glared at her and asked "And when exactly, will that be?"

"Weeks, maybe even months…" Cat sighed.

As they drove they had reached exit 144 before Cat looked at the gas meter read almost empty "Shit!"

"What?" Wolf asked, confused.

"We need gas!" replied Cat, "But I'm out of money!"

When the reached the Speedway Wolf reached into his pocket and withdrew his wallet before taking out a twenty and handed it to Cat "here," she looked back up at him from the money and asked "Alright, what's the catch?"

Wolf looked back at her, pretending to be offended "No catch, babe! Can't a guy be generous without being accused of committing a crime?"

She replied "Alright, I'll believe you…this time!" she kissed him on the cheek before getting out and began pumping gas into the van, Wolf watched her from his seat and muttered "Damn, she has a hot ass!"

She walked into the gas station while Wolf was watching her he saw a tiger stalking her, took his gun, got out of the van, and followed them into the station.

Once inside he walked through the aisles while keeping a watchful eye on Cat, and the tiger in the trench coat, he picked up a pack of Marlboro cigarettes, he waited until they both left before slamming the cigarettes on the counter, the clerk who was a teenage panther who looked up at him and said "You know smoking kills…"

While slapping his money on the counter and ripping the pack open taking one of the cigarettes, putting it into his mouth and lighting it he replied "Yeah, well what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger!"

He caught up the tiger who was trying to rape Cat before he saw Wolf who he turned to and said after looking at is stitches "Well, look at this fucking guy!" he took out a switch blade and held it threateningly up to Wolf's face.

Wolf just smiled and twisted the tiger's wrist forcing him to drop the knife before he took the cigarette from his muzzle and stabbed it into his left cheek burning it, before punching him in the gut, while he kneeled over clutching his stomach in pain, Wolf kicked him in the ribs forcing him to fall over onto the hard pavement, Wolf said "Now I suggest you get your ass back into your car, before I take that switchblade and cut off all your fingers and toes!"

He quickly scampered back into his truck and took out his cell phone Cat looked at Wolf and said "Wolf…that was so sweet!"

While Wolf went to the restroom, Cat went back to the car, when he came back outside he saw the tiger trying to call the cops, he snuck over to the cars gas tank with his newly lit cigarette and tossed it in the open tank while rushing back into Cat's car and quickly drove off at full speed as the car and seen the entire gas station exploded, and burst into flames.


	3. Lust

As they continued down the road Wolf slowed down as they made their way to McKinley Cemetery, Wolf stopped the car and unbuckled his seat belt and Cat grabbed his wrist before he could get out, he turned to face her "What?"

"Wolf, where are you going?" she asked softly.

He turned to face her and said "I need to get something…" he opened the car door and stepped out as Cat followed he walked up to the ninth row and walked down to the seventh gravestone were there was an empty hole Wolf glared down at it with an enraged expression on his face, "Where is it!?"

Cat, confused asked "Where's what?"

Wolf replied "The box! There was a black box I kept in her that held a special knife! Some son of a bitch stole it!"

He looked around and saw a figure wandering around with a flashlight, with a hunched over silhouette that appeared to be holding a type of cube, he shouted "There's the bastard!"

He took out his gun and fired hitting the figure in the back until he fell over, Wolf walked over to him, it was an aged hound dog who was apparently the grave keeper he ripped the black box from the dog's hands before taking one of the shovels resting against a gravestone and hit him in the face with the side of the shovel repeatedly, until his blood soaked face stared lifelessly up at the night sky, Wolf grabbed the box and ripped it open taking out a switchblade with a black handle and a design of a red skull on the blade he closed it before putting it into his pocket and went back to the car.

When they reached Cat's apartment, they turned on the news and listened to the report from the hospital Wolf and Cat escaped from just hours ago, they interviewed one of the doctors who said "Wolf O'Donnell is a menace to society! He is killer, a thief, and a liar! He shouldn't be in prison-he should be in a maximum security ward! He will never stop! He has a natural instinct within him to kill-We have reason to believe he has taken a female accomplice with him to a local Speedway where he murdered a total of five victims in a gas explosion! We have also found the corpse of a grave keeper at McKinley cemetery who we believe had been shot and brutally beaten to death with a shovel, our major suspect, Wolf O'Donnell!"

Words appeared at the bottom of the screen which read:

_Police are on an all-out manhunt for Wolf O'Donnell-Suspect is considered extremely dangerous if seen, contact authorities immediately!_

Cat smiled at Wolf and said "Looks like you've got a few admirers!"

"Yeah," replied Wolf sarcastically "You're a celebrity now!"

Cat finally spoke up again after a while "Wolf, at the gas station, that tiger that you saved me from…you know what he tried to do to me, right?"

Wolf replied with a sly grin "Yeah, but you can't really blame him…with your hot body,"

Cat sat on the bed and looked at him with a seductive grin, while Wolf watched her and crawled in next to her.


	4. Kursed

_Authors Note(s): I didn't put the beginning of this nor the end of the last chapter into too much detail to secure the T-rating…_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wolf awoke the next morning and saw Cat lying next to him he looked around and muttered "Now what the hell did I do with…" he found his boxer shorts at the foot of the bed and went to take a shower before getting dressed and didn't really feel like making himself breakfast so when he glanced up at the clock and saw that it was only 8:41 he decided to get some McDonald's breakfast.

While driving he saw a blue vixen with dark violet hair in the middle of the road glaring at him, forcing him to stop and pull-over he got out to yell at her before she took out a gun and fired at him, missing, and popping the van's right front tire.

He quickly ducked behind the van and took out his knife, aimed carefully and tossed it into her left shoulder, forcing her to drop the gun onto the street, she rolled out of the way as a semi ran over the gun, crushing it, and forcing her to roll out of the way and into a ditch "What kind of a moron starts a fire fight in the middle of a highway?" taunted Wolf.

He would have taken out a gun but unfortunately, he only brought his knife as his only means of self-defense, he waited until most of the cars passed by before rushing over to the ditch were his attacker landed and saw her lying on her back clutching her injured shoulder he tried getting closer to her before she kicked him in the face, forcing him to fall backwards he had a stinging pain in his mouth and wiped the blood from his muzzle with his fist looked at it, then at his attacker before saying "Bitch, You hurt me!" he stomped on her gut with his foot before pinning both of her arms to the ground with his hands and ripped the blade from her shoulder before sticking it back in and twisting it forcing her to scream out in pain, he ripped it out again before slammed her skull into his, forcing him go sprawling backwards.

When Wolf got up again and looked around for her she was nowhere to be found, she was gone Wolf muttered "Damn! Lost her!"

He went over to the van and looked at the punctured tire and decided to walk back to the apartment, when he got back Cat was already up and asked "Wolf, where were you?" he explained everything that had happened to him and told her about the van, she wasn't as worried about it as she was Wolf, she made bacon and eggs for breakfast and told Wolf that she thought taking a trip to Sauria would help him calm down until he healed, Wolf was hesitant but Cat insisted, they both headed off to Sauria the next morning…to just to find Wolf's attacker waiting for them, Wolf eager to get some payback, but Cat barely managed to restrain him, they snuck into the shack that she had apparently lived in and found a police file she presumably stole which read:

Kursed-Bounty Hunter

Female

Age: 31

Former Starfox member Krystal, tried for murder, theft, assault, prostitution, identity theft, vehicular manslaughter, assault with a deadly weapon, escaped from custody before her trial and killed the judge with a car bomb, since she left the Lylat system, and took up the alias Kursed, she has known to be sexist against the male gender, and has been known to brutally murder male children, teens, adults, and seniors…most notable targets thus far, Fox McCloud, Panther Caruso, and Wolf O'Donnell.

In an interrogation she admitted that if she could go back in time or to an alternate reality she would kill herself for ever trusting McCloud, and O'Donnell both of whom teams she had been a part of.


	5. Doppleganger

After Wolf had finished reading the file to Cat aloud they saw Fox and Krystal enter, "Wolf! What the hell are you doing here?" asked Fox.

Wolf spotted the wedding rings on their fingers and said "Well McCloud if you wanted to completely destroy your life-congratulations!"

Cat elbowed him in the gut and muttered "Shut up, asshole!"

Kursed burst through the door and took out a handgun while standing in the center of all four of them "Nobody, move!"

They all began to back away before she pointed it at Fox "Not you!" she grabbed him and aimed the gun at his head while backing away "Nobody move-or I'll blow his head off!"

Wolf just shrugged "Go ahead shoot the bastard, see what I care…" after a few seconds he realized what that meant "Hey, if you kill him, I'll kill you bitch! McCloud's mine!"

She ignored him and cocked the gun Fox just chuckled and said "Go ahead and shoot! I can't die!"

Kursed was getting irritated now "You're bluffing!"

Fox just rolled his eyes and replied "No I'm not, but if you don't believe me just pull the trigger and find out for yourself!"

Krystal was clearly afraid that Fox could be wrong and stepped forward before Kursed glared at her "You should be ashamed of yourself! McCloud is a monster he's just like the rest of them all they want is sex they don't care about us! Why should we care about them? There is virtually no difference between him and Panther! The only one who has even the slightest shred of decency is Wolf!"

"Lady, where have you been?" muttered Fox.

Kursed just tightened her grip on his throat before continuing "Krystal, I know you-I am you, and you are making a huge mistake, leave Fox now and become a successful bounty hunter like me!"

Krystal shook her head "No! I won't abandon Fox!"

Kursed looked enraged "You're no better than them! They brainwashed you! Very well, you'll die next!"

Fox finally spoke up "Hey lady, I'd hate to interrupt you're little hate speech but are you going to shoot me or not?"

Kursed pulled the trigger without hesitation blood splattered from the side of Fox's head sending him crashing to the floor Krystal screamed, Cat cupped her hands over her muzzle, and Wolf snarled.

After a few minutes Fox sat up as the flesh, fur and muscle tissue on the side of his head regenerated and smiled up at Krystal "I hate when that happens!"

Kursed grabbed the knife from Wolf and dove at Krystal trying to stab her while Fox was still dazed from being shot in the head, while he tried shaking it off, Cat was pondering what she could do about the situation while Wolf punched through a glass display case various weapons had been held while Kursed stabbed Krystal in the waist she tried pushing Kursed off of her, but she was persistent in her efforts to kill her doppelganger, Wolf took out a spear and shoved it through her chest as blood splattered over Krystal's face through her doppelgangers chest.

But Kursed wouldn't go down so easily before she died she would make sure she injured Wolf by stabbing him in the ribs with his own knife, he roared out in pain before twisting the spear and ripping it back out.

Kursed went limp collapsed to the floor Krystal and Wolf both clutched their stab wounds, they were dying, Wolf looked up at Cat with a sense of helplessness, Krystal looked up at Fox with a mixture of pain, fear, sadness and worry, while they both lay down in the puddles of blood.


	6. Return to the CaveEpilogue

Fox and Cat helped Krystal and Wolf limp to the cave and Cat asked "So, everyone time someone gets mortally wounded and you just drag them into this cave? Sounds too good to be true! So what's the catch?"

"No catch," replied Fox "I just don't think we should bring anymore people in after this, the last thing we need is a destructive person with eternal life, with that said, you and Wolf are the last people we are going to bring in here, ever! If we can help it that is…poor Wolf, I guess now he'll never get his vengeance!"

As they continued through the cave "I'm getting really bored." Complained, Cat.

Fox, had a thought "Hey, who would win in a knife fight if they were both drunk, Curious George or Mickey Mouse?"

As they continued deeper into the cave to save the lives of Krystal and Wolf

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing:

-Malia-Armour

-Bullhaze

-JyrFalcon345

And I will make a Part III for anyone who is wondering or actually cares, so this chapter was a bit more of an epilogue.


End file.
